


Day 26 - Getting Married

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [26]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 270313





	Day 26 - Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 270313

Yuto and Yamada decided to live together. The already informed both of their parents. Their parents were shocked by their decision. Their parents still think that they are too young to live together. But their parent couldn’t do anything, since they knew that both Yuto and Yamada are serious.  
They also informed their manager and their agency president. Their manager was furious at their decision, but Johnny-san was unexpectedly agreed. He even offered an apartment in an area that people and paparazzi won’t notice. After all they are still his idols.  
They already moved some of their belonging to their new apartment and will start living together next two weeks.

It’s time for them to inform their members that they will live together. So after their practice, they asked their members to gather for a moment.  
“What is it?” Hikaru asked them.  
“We… Ryosuke and I, we decided to live together from now on.” Yuto said.  
“We already talked to our parents and to our manager and Johnny-san, and all of them agreed. We think that it’s time for us to tell all of you.” Yuto continued.  
Yuto and Yamada could see that their members were a bit shocked but soon after that they congratulated them. Yuto and Yamada were relieved that their members were happy for them.  
“We know we might cause inconvenience in the future, but thank you for understanding us.” Yamada said to them, felt grateful that their members support them.  
“As long as you two are happy. We will always support you. Right minna?” Yabu said while the rest nodding his head.  
“So, when will the ceremony be held?” Inoo asked.  
“What ceremony?” Yuto and Yamada confusedly asked.  
“Your wedding ceremony, of course!”  
“Eh?! Wedding ceremony? We didn’t think about that.”  
“What? You should get married before living together.”  
“Inoo-chan, you have an old fashion way of thinking. It’s common for people who haven’t married to live together now days.” Hikaru told Inoo.  
“I know. But I want to attend wedding ceremony and eat good food.” Inoo innocently said.  
“Eiiii…” Jump members responded at the same time.

 

“Ryosuke” Yuto called his boyfriend.  
“What is it Yuto? You look like you are in a deep thought. You’ve been quiet since we left the agency building.”  
“I’m just thinking about something.”  
“And what is that?”  
“I’m thinking of what Inoo-chan said a while ago.”  
“And?”  
“And I’m thinking that we should get married.”  
“I… would be happy to marry you Yuto. But you know that we can’t get married in this country right?”  
“I know. That’s why I’ve been thinking of something so we can somehow get married.”

***

Few days later

Yuto and Yamada were on a trip on their day off. They went to Kawagoe. Kawagoe is a place full with sweet potato. The atmosphere in the Kawagoe is like in old Japan days. They strolled around, enjoying the traditional buildings and alleys, eating some sweet potato snacks and sweet potato ice cream and also admiring the bell tower.  
They also went to the shrine that famous for engagement. They choose a sign that represent a good relationship between couple since they wish that they will always together until the end. Yuto wrote something on the sign first then hand it to Yamada.  
Yamada read what Yuto wrote on the sign, looking at Yuto who is grinning.  
He then wrote something on it.  
“Let’s hang it.” Yuto said.  
Since Yuto is tall, Yuto was the one who hang the sign.

They walked out from the temple and rest in a park nearby.  
“So, we are ‘married’ now?” Yuto asked the person who sat beside him and rest his head on his shoulder.  
“I think we can consider that we are now ‘married’? In a weird way.” Yamada said, chuckled a little.  
“But we don’t have couple rings.”  
“Couple rings are just symbol. What important is we already vowed that we will always together until death do us apart.”  
“You are right.”  
“But Yuto, what if someone found that sign?”  
“Daijoubu, I already scratch our name before I hang it. I’m sure God will be understands and still take our vows.”

 

Yuto’s writing on the sign  
Dear Ryosuke, Let’s get married! I’ll write my vow here.  
I, Nakajima Yuto, vow that I will take care of Yamada Ryosuke from now on and forever, loving him from the bottom of my heart, always give him happiness and always stay by his side in happiness and sadness.

Yamada’s writing on the sign  
Alright! I’ll marry you.  
I, Yamada Ryosuke, vow that I will love Nakajima Yuto from now on and forever, always support him in his success and his down time, always by his side on his happiness and his sadness and will be good partner for him.


End file.
